Rosewish
❝ Just 'cause I'm a kittypet doesn't mean I have claws, coward! ❞ — Rosepaw to Coconut Rosewish is a lithe and stout she-cat with a white pelt with pale orange and black spots, and emerald green eyes. She's shy and nervous around new cats due to her rogue and kittypet past. Rosewish has eased up to a few cats, but still doesn't trust most. She joined SkyClan as an apprentice, when she was eight moons old. 'Appearance' Heritage: '''Turkish Van '''Description: '''Rosewish has a pitch-white pelt, it's long and silky, with pale orange and black spots riddling her fur. She has a thin and stout frame, with a plump belly and lithe stature. Rosewish has diluted, emerald green eyes, that are almond shaped with long feminine eyelashes. '''Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (#655951) : = Markings2 (#d18f66) : = Markings3 (#f0c49a) : = Eyes (#bff5cf) : = Inner Ears (#f4e4f5) : = Nose (#f4e4f5) : = Tongue (#a33838) : = Pawpads (#d9b2d3) : = Scars (#b96660) Voice: Rosewish has a high-pitched, silly voice Scent: Rosewish smells strongly of vanilla and Twolegs Gait: Rosewish sways her legs and gallantly strides. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Warm-Hearted-' * '''+ Selfless-''' * '''± Silly-''' * '''± Bashful-''' * '''− Easily Worried-''' * '''− fuck 'Likes' * 'Dislikes' * 'Goals' *Ask Silentsong on a date *Get a good rep in RC *Have kits *Raise kits to be great warriors *Live into elderhood 'Fears' * 'Kithood' Clan: Kittypet Cats Involved: Belle, Spark, Mitch, King, Coconut Age Range: 0-10 moons *Rose is born to Belle, along with her two brothers Mitch and King. *Belle dies shortly after her birth. *Spark, her dad, takes her to his housefolk, where he raises them for 3 moons. *King and Mitch are sold to neighboring twolegs. *Rose runs away before anyone can buy her. *Rose meets a tom named Coconut who teaches her about hunting and fighting. *Coconut abandons her in hate when he learns Rose was a kittypet. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Drizzlestar, Smokestorm, Silentpaw, etc Age Range: 10-15 moons *Rose was renamed Rosepaw. *Tinybug was assigned her mentor. *Rosepaw meets Silentpaw and Smokestorm. *Rosepaw and Silentpaw have a 'party' at Azure Springs, during the blood moon *Silentpaw gets in trouble and exiled from SkyClan for disrespect *Rosepaw and Smokestorm follow Silentpaw *Smokestorm is told to show is loyalty so he can rejoin SkyClan *Smokestorm brings Silentpaw to SkyClan's camp to punish her *SkyClan ambushes them *Rosepaw leaves to join RiverClan. *Rosepaw convinces Silentpaw to join RiverClan *Soon after, Silentpaw and Rosepaw are declared official apprentices of RiverClan. *Coyotecall is assigned her mentor. *Smokestorm brings a dead heron, she plucks a few feathers and uses them as jewelry. *Rosepaw follows Mudskip and Buzzardleg out of camp. *Mudskip ambushes her, rakes her belly open and leaves an "x" shaped scar on her chest. *Rocktumble drags her back to camp, leaving Rosepaw extremely scared and traumatized in the medicine den. *Rosepaw chooses a few suspects in the clan, eventually getting too scared and running away. *Sparkpaw and Spiderpaw come back to camp with turtles imprinted on them. Warriorhood Clan: 'RiverClan '''Cats Involved: '''Nectarstar, Silentsong, Smokestorm, etc '''Age Range: '''15-?? i'm too lazy leave me alone :( 'Relationships 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Beetlepaw/Apprentice/Aquaintance/⦁/25% ::"He's nice to talk to, at gatherings." :She smiles and notes his dramatic emotions :Nightrunner/Leader/Acquaintance/⦁/5% ::"From what Beetlepaw said, he's okay I guess." :She flinches at his menacing orange eyes and nasty yellow teeth. :Stormstar/Leader/Stranger/⦁⦁/50% ::"Seems like a strong and powerful leader." :She shrugs and looks up at him, tipping her head to the side. |-|WindClan= :Stagstar/Leader/Stranger/(n/a)/25% ::"He's sorta scrawny and nervous for a leader." :She snorts, putting her paw over her mouth. |-|ShadowClan= :Coalstar/Leader/Stranger/⦁⦁/50% ::"Badass... mom... I guess" :She chuckles. |-|RiverClan= :Rocktumble/Elder/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/30% ::"Grumpy, but I understand why." :She shrugs and walks away. :Newttail/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/30% ::"He seems cool but has the same attitude as Rock." :She shrugs and gives a forced smile. :Nectarstar/Leader/Idol/⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"She's pretty cool, and friendly." :She smiles. :Mothflutter/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"Nice to talk to, I guess" :She shuffles her paws. :Silentsong/Apprentice/Best-Friend/⦁⦁⦁/1000% ::"I love her, she's the best, n' the most caring mate you could ask for." :She purrs loudly and rubs her cheek against Silentsong's. :Smokestorm/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"A good guy." :She smiles brightly. :Sparkpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁font color="green">⦁⦁/100% ::"He's awesome too, reaaaaallly good at herbs." :She smiles and greets her friend happily. :Mudskip/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/00% ::"H-he cr-creeps m-me o-out...." :Her eyes widen and she runs away. |-|SkyClan= :Drizzlestar/Leader/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁/10% ::"He seems... stubborn." :She frowns and narrows her eyes. :Peachfuzz/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/0% ::"Probably hates me to death, she used to be nice." :She curls her lip. :Apricotpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁/50% ::"She seems really nice and caring! But seems jealous of Silentpaw and me." :She gives a soft, casual smile. :Olivepaw/Apprentice/Rival/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"Wants me dead." :She snarls. :Smokeyspots/Warrior/⦁⦁/dots/0% ::"He hates me, for StarClan knows what." :She frowns but shrugs, pointing to her scar he gave her. :Bumblepaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"He's a cool guy" :She smiles. |-|Outside the Clans= :Spark(NPC)/Kittypet/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"The best father possible! He's a really nice guy, trust me" :She laughs and nuzzles him :King(NPC)/Kittypet/Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/97% ::"A good brother, but he stays true to his name! Actin' like the king" :She grins and playfully bats at him :Mitch(NPC)/Kittypet/Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/84% ::"He's really desolate and silent, but he was still fun to play with!" :She smiles and tilts her head' 'Trivia' *Rosepaw was first born as a kittypet *Her mother died giving birth to her, King and Mitch *She still visits her father, Spark, in the kittypet place secretly 'Quotes' ❝ ''Nothing. I j-just... didn't have a home other then my housefolk. ❞ — Rosepaw ❝ I hope you get eaten by a fox ❞ — Silentpaw ❝ My brothers are stupid! ❞ — Rosepaw 'Fanart' Rosepaw_drawing.png|By User:CloakedX Silentrose.png|self illustrated mothpanic.png|Self illustrated Ma.png|self-illustrated Injury.png|self illustrated __NOWYSIWYG__